Your a what now
by F.l.yuchiha99
Summary: The brawlers finally defeated Zenoheld and journeyed back to earth with the resistance and Keith to rest and relax. But what happens when the gang find out that Shun is putting every thing aside and is in a famous band called "SN5" :D


_Your a what now Ch. 1; revealed secret_

_Dan and the others such as Ace, Mira, Baron, Keith, Runo, Marucho, and Julie were all at Marucho's house just sitting around the house bored out of their minds._

_"Aw man...I'm so bored" Dan complained_

_"Where's Shun when you need him" Ace complained_

_"Speaking of Shun I haven't seen him in the past few months" Julie said _

_"Yeah I know...I'll try calling his house" Dan said_

_Dan dialed Shun's house phone number and put it on speaker. Everyone gathered around Dan as they listened to it ring, Once...Twice...Three. Then someone finally answered._

_"__**Hello?**__" _

_"Hi Mr. Kazami"_

_"__**Oh...Daniel it's you...I was just about to call you**__" _

_"You were"_

_"__**Yeah...I need your help**__"  
_

_"For what..."_

_"__**It's Shun**__"_

_"What's wrong ...is Shun alright"_

_"__**Physically he's fine...but I can't say the same emotionally or mentally**__"_

_"What? what's going on"_

_".__**...It's better if you come over here and see for yourself**__."_

_"Alright... we'll be right there" with that said they both hung up_

_"We need to go" Dan said_

_"Alright" They all said _

_They all got ready to go. Dan was wearing a white vol-com t-shirt, red jacket, black cargo shorts,black wrist bands,and black vol-com shoes. Keith was wearing a black and red checkered shirt, faded blue jeans, brown wrist band, black and red DC shoes. Ace was wearing a white DC shirt,black skinny jeans, and black high tops. Baron was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, blue jean jacket, dark blue jeans, and black vans shoes. Marucho was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, black hoodie jacket, blue jeans, and dark blue high tops. Mira was wearing a "this is my vol-com tee" shirt, blue green and brown checkered booty shorts, and black boots. Runo was wearing tan sweater, black skinny jeans, white scarf, and black boots. Julie was wearing a white belly shirt (A/N: I don't know why), Black booty shorts, and black motorcycle boots._

_They all then went out to Marucho's limo and drove off to Shun's house to see what was going on. They made it over to the house and knocked on the door and were let in were they were greeted by Shun's grandfather. They all went to sit in the chairs in the large Japanese style kitchen._

_Mr. Kazami set out some tea for all of them and sat down himself._

_"So what's going on Mr. Kazami" Marucho questioned_

_"I just need you guys to help Shun snap out of it" Mr. Kazami said_

_"Snap out of what" Keith asked_

_Mr. Kazami was about to explain when they heard a door open and close. Mr. Kazami sighed knowing very well that Shun was up and he would have to show his friends instead of explain._

_"Shun...is that you" He yelled out_

_"Yeah..."Shun called out sounding more bored than usual._

_"Can you come in here for a minute please?" Mr. Kazami said_

_The others looked at Shun's grandfather in confusion. They then heard light footsteps walking toward the kitchen. Then Shun came in the room. The Brawlers eyes all widen at Shun on how he looked now and what he was wearing._

_medium sized hoop earrings three on each side,one studded earring on each side, rod like earrings on each side(A/N: I don't really know what its called),blacknail polish,black wife beater,black baggy sweat pants,eyeliner,black wrist band, black wrist watch, and a black choker._

_Shun had a blank look on his face as he leaned on the wall and looked at them. He even changed his hair. It was slightly longer and tied back in a low ponytail with his bangs in his face slightly going over is eyes with light brown highlights and the bottom._

_"What's up" Shun asked boredly_

_"Your friends came here to see how you were doing" Mr. Kazami said_

_"Hey Shun" Dan said_

_"Hey." Was all Shun said_

_"Shun remember you need to get ready to go in 5 minutes to go to the studio" Mr. Kazami said_

_"Alright" Shun said. With that said he left the room to go back to his room._

_"What's going on...why was Shun dressed like that" Mira exclaimed once Shun was in his room_

_"It's because Shun wanted to change a little and the guy we're working with offered Shun to change his image into an emo. But even more than he was before when you guys met him" Mr. Kazami explained_

_"Who's this guy you're working with...I want to give him a piece of my mind" Dan said as he stood up from his seat_

_"Me too..." Runo exclaimed as she stood up_

_"You can't do that..."Mr. Kazami said_

_"Why not" Runo asked_

_"Cause...the man is a famous record producer...if I could have stopped him from letting Shun do this...but then Shun would be fired or The man would take full custody over him...because he has Shun's contract and it says that me and him both share custody over Shun and if I go against his orders I will be fired and Shun would live with him and be under his full control...unless Shun quits himself..." Mr. Kazami explained_

_"Then why don't you have Shun quite" Ace asked_

_"The contract says that I'm not allowed to decide for Shun" Mr. Kazami said_

_"Well that sucks" Julie said_

_"Then we're coming with you to the studio to help talk Shun out of it" Dan declared_

_"Fine...if you say so...just don't do anything you'd regret" Mr. Kazami said_

_"We won't" Dan said_

_"Arigato Daniel" Mr. Kazami thanked_

_Dan nodded._

_To be continued..._


End file.
